fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Krętacz/Journey to One sezon 2 - wrażenia, recenzja
"Pisz FFa" - pierwszy komentarz, którego się spodziewam W 2015 roku Toa obudzili Ekimu i pomogli mu odzyskać należącą do niego Maskę Kreacji. Zgadywałem, że w 2016 Uramak zrobi to samo dla Makuty i w 2017 seria czeka final battle z bossem i koniec. Well. Myliłem się. Wszystko stało się w 2016. A dlaczego? Bo lego postanowiło, zabić bio G2 już w 2016. Pewie dlatego, że się źle sprzedawało. A tyle środków poszło na tę szeroko zakrojoną kampanię reklamową promującą G2. A nie... zaraz... W każdy razie. Chwila, chcę zaznaczyć, że to nie jest hejt. Nie hejtuję. Nie umiem. Nie umiałem, k? To tylko streszczenie fabuły dla pewnych osób i wylanie mojego bólu dupy. Pierwsze wrażenie Nim przystąpiłem do oglądania drugiego sezonu fejsbuczek powiadomił konto Muge Hejter, że lego kończy bio w 2016. Aha. Czyli nawet do 2017 nie pozwolą temu dożyć. Nie wiedziałem, czy mam wybuchnąć śmiechem, czy jednak pozostać z kamienną twarzą. Także zaśmiałem się w duszy. Pewien dobry, wspaniałomyślny user użyczył mi swojego konta na Netflixie. Niech Bóg ci to w dzieciach wynagrodzi. Po wpisaniu passów odpaliłem serial. Skoro postanowili to zakończyć - pomyślałem - to pewnie przyspieszyli fabułę i zrobili odcinku na "odwal się". Cóż, miałem rację. A jeśli jednak tak nie planowali, to niestety coś im nie wyszło. Tak to wygląda. O ile pierwszy sezon MOIM ZDANIEM był nawet ok, całkiem znośny, to drugi... Kał. Z dupy i do dupy. Strata czasu, zrujnowanie potencjału, dobrej serii i dzieciństwa. 2/10 nie polecam. I jeszcze dlaczego pod koniec pojawił się akurat obrońca Lodu, lol? ._. Skrót fabuły Piszę to dla tych, którzy nie mieli okazji obejrzeć serialu. Niech wiedzą, co stracili. Odcinek trzeci, a dla sezonu pierwszy. Gra niszczyciela. Umarak podchodzi do ogniska, macha łapką a te zamienia się w mroczne ognisko z oczami Makuty. Makuta zauważa, że Umarak zdobył jego maskę. Mówi, że to "excellent". Wait. Stop. Hej. Sam go zmusiłeś, by nałożył ją na twarz w poprzednim odcinku, ty idioto. Co to ma znaczyć? Kiepska pamięc? Czy mamy do czynienia z właściwym władcą cieni? Jesteście pewni, że jego imię to Makuta, a nie... no nie wiem, Tenebris? Następnie Tene przystępuje do wydawania rozkazów Umarakowi, który swoją drogą został tutaj zredukowany do #typowego_antagonisty_HF. Polecił mu, by stworzyć ARMIĘ CIENI. I ja sie pytam, dlaczego teraz? Nie mógł tego zrobić wcześniej? W poprzednim odcinku, jak zmusił go do założenia maski? I również objawił się jako paczałki pośród płomieni? Ale, ale! Umarak nie stanie na czele armi. On ma stworzyć portal, który otworzy bramę do KRÓLESTWA CIENI. SHADOW REALM. Nawet nie wiecie jak lałem ze śmiechu, ZA KAŻDY RAZEM jak słyszałem tę nazwę, bo coś takiego było w pewnej chińskiej bajce. Ale chwila, czemu akurat SHADOW REALM? Otóż... pewnie zastanawialiście się co się stało z Makutą po walce z Ekimu. Otóż... TRAFIŁ DO SHADOW REALM! Said whaaat. Tak, teraz się o tym dowiadujemy. Tak z dupy. Eee... team bio miał inne plany, ale musiał wymyślić taki bullshit, bo kończymy serię w 2016? Proszę, powiedzcie mi, że tak było. Umarak nie był niestety wystarczająco potężny, by tego dokonać. Maska Kontroli? Pff, też mi coś. W sumie... oprócz zrobienia z Umaraka Dziwki Makuty, to nie odegrała żadnej roli w story. Lel. W każdym razie, aby otworzyć portal do SHADOW REALM, Umarak musi zebrać fragmenty ZAKAZANEJ MASKI O PE, które zostały rozrzucone po wyspie! Jej, zbieractwo! Takie oryginalne! Najpierw szukanie złotych masek, potem złotych masek i kriczerów. Teraz znowu złotej maski! I lol, w moim dawnym story wymyśliłem coś podobnego, uwierzcie lub nie. Jakbym nie był takim leniem, to mógłbym teraz POZWAĆ lego. Ale, ale! Toa nie będą szukać maski. Po powrocie do starożytnego miasta na Okoto, okazuje się, że zaatakowały je potwory zrodzone ze wszystkich żywiołów wyspy. Znaczy, tylko trzech, bo budżet nie pozwolił na wydanie więcej setów. Większość odcinka to walka z bestiami. Taka, em... średni poziom, że tak powiem. Ale! Jedna scena utkwiła mi w pamięci. Lava Beasty we dwójkę dopadły do Tahu, zerwały z niego maskę i rozdzieliły z kriczerem, przy okazji roztoczył wokół nich pole siłowe niczym przy pomocy Hau. I tak się z nim w środku szarpały. W przeciwieństwie do konfrontacji z Kultą Tahu nie padł po sekundzie, a bestie... cóż, wykończyły Tahu, po tym jak go osłabiły? Nope! Szarpały się z nim dalej! Kopaka, Lewa i Gali współnymi siłami pomogli Tahu po... zdecydowanie za długiej interwencji. Lamy. A dalej to standardowo. ŁAP TRACH, ŁUP DUH BUM. ŹLI ŻYWIOŁY. DOBRZY ŻYWIOŁY. Musimy ocalić miasto przed ich atakiem żywiołami, używająć naszego ataku żywiołami! W pewnym momencie Onua stwierdził, że idzie afk. Z kriczerem do Ekimu. Ten zastanawia się, dlaczego atakują miasto, jeśli to OBIEKT może uwolnić Makutę. Fortel, odwrócenie uwagi Toa oczywiście. Ekimu wie o SHADOW REALM i o tym co trzeba poczynić, by uwolnić Makutę. Wie o tym od dawna. Nie. On wie o tym od ZAWSZE, ale do tego wrócimy później. W każdym razie... skoro wie o tym, że Maska OP może uwolnić Tenebrisa Makutę, to czemu... no nie wiem, nie kazał Toa szukać jej fragmentów już... dawno? Po tym jak odzyskał maskę kreacji? Zamiast szukania maski kontroli? BO PRZEPOWIEDNIA. Co, jaka przepowiednia? A, do tego dojdziemy zaraz :v Albo trochę później. Onua martwi sie o to, kto obroni miasto jak Toa pójdą na walkę z Umarakiem. Ekimu wyznacza do tego kriczery. Wait. A co z obrońcami? Przecież nadal żyją... Ekimu otwiera po tym sarkofag podobny do tego, w którym go pochowano. Wypełniony był jakimiś kryształkami. Chyba kamieniami Toa, bo potem światło nakurwia po oczach i Ekimu urósł do formy z 2016 roku. Lel. Ale nie jest Toa Światła. Gali go o to zapytała potem, a on odpowiedział, że jest tylko Starym Twórcą Masek, który postanowił pomóc. LOL. A, ma jeszcze kriczeka. Słodkiego. Wcale nie siódmy Toa Światła dołącza do reszty naszych bohaterów i wyrusza z nimi powstrzymać Umaraka, który zebrał fragmenty Maski i postanowił otworzyć portal do SHADOW REALM. Wieża energii bucha z ziemi do nieba, więc stosunkowo łatwo go znaleźć. Kuniec tego odcinka. Odcinek ostatni. MROCZNY PORTAL. Toa i Ekimu, który wcale nie jest Toa idą przez region skały do Makuty. Ekimu mówi, że to nie on zniszczył maskę OP. Sama się zniszczyła. Bo żywioły nie moga długo pozostać scalone. WELL. Powiedz to tym Toa, którzy uwięzili wroga w pieczęci Toa. Powiedz im to. W twarz. Maskę. W każdym razie gdy żywioły się rozdzielą tworzą wyrwę między światami. DO SHADOW REALM. Bullshit? Bullshit. No to bullshit. Potem mamy flashbacki. A SĄ TO SCENY Z KOMIKSU. Nie pamiętam nazwy, ale to ten, gdzie Ekimu latał sterowcem i byli w nim starzy protektorzy. Serio, mamy to już w komiksie, musimy dawać jeszcze do serialu? Wspomniałem, że oprócz Makuty do SHADOW REAL trafiło stare miasto twórców masek na Okoto? Ale Ekimu już nie. A inni mieszkańcy stolicy... nie powiedzieli nam. Widać nie powinni nas obchodzić. Niech i tak będzie. W końcu znajdują Umaraka, który odprawia Woo-Doo-Heads nad maską. Bo dawno nie była aktywna, to potrzebuje trochę czasu, aby działać poprawnie. Serio, tak to wyjaśniają. Toa chcą honorowo zaatakowac Umaraka z zaszkoczenia, bo to będzie łatwe. Lewa dostaje butthurtu i krzyczy, że jak mówicie, że coś jest łatwe, to to nigdy nie jest łatwe. Robi tak już trzeci raz w serialu. Aha. Well, krzyczeć o ataku z zaskoczenia za plecami potencjalnej ofiary nie jest zbyt bystre. Umarak podbija do Toa i przywołuje bestie budżetu. O dziwo Ekimu nie koksi, bo gdyby nie Kopaka, jeden z potworów zerwałby mu maskę z kreacji z twarzy. W końcu Pohatu się denerwuje i rozwala wszystkich wrogów na hita jednym atakiem. Dlaczego dopiero teraz? Cóż, gdy Tahu go o to zapytał, powiedział, że wcześniej nie był wkurzony. Niczym Hulk. Aż chce się zakrzyknąć "POHATU CIACH". ŁUB JEB BUCH TRACH CIACH WALKA Z UMARAKIEM. Przysypanie go skałami. - To było łatwe - powiedział Kopaka Tym razem Butthurt Lewy był uzasadniony. Umarak wstał spod skał pognał do wielkiej sterty kryształów, którą chyba stworzył wcześniej maską OP. Czy coś. Ostateczna arena na walkę z bossem. Makuta objawia się, lecz nie jako ogień z oczami. Objawia się jako swoje fioletowe kontury w fioletowy ogniu. Toa wbijają na imprezę, Onua chce przekonać Umaraka, że nie jest za późno i że nie musi słuchać makuty. JEST za późno. Na dowód Umarak pokazuje, że osiagnął poziom HF - Jest za późno... POCZUJCIE POTĘGE MAKUTY! I nagle Tahu odkrywa, że pod gruntem na którym stoją nie ma ognia. Onua stwierdza, że to nie ziemia. Aha. I co z tego? To, że wedle słów Umaraka Toa nie mogą korzystać tam ze swoich żywiołów. ŚWIETNIE! Wszyscy pamiętamy bezsilnych Nuva i Chujroki-Kal. I wiemy, jak świetny był to rozdział w historii G1. Umarak mówi, że Toa opuścili swój świat, tutaj rządzą tylko cienie... CIENIE, KTÓRYM JA ROZKAZUJĘ. Sługus Makuty topi Toa w "morzu" cienia. Na odsiecz przybywa Ekimu ex machina, który wykonuje samobójczy nova blast, by rozproszyć cienie, jednakże w wyniku ostatecznej getsugi tenshou tego ataku powraca do swojej formy z 2015 roku. Bo... tak. W sumie był na to za słaby, więc wezwał na pomoc kriczera. Zrobili to RAZEM. I jest po tym zmęczony. I bez sił. Umarak ponoć też. Ale to nie przeszkadza cisnąć mu Toa. W końcu Gali wyrywa się przed szereg, omija Umaraka i zabiera jeden z fragmentów maski OP. Już ma wracać do reszty, gdy... z nieotwartego w pełni portalu wyskakuje mroczna ręka i porywa jej DUSZĘ. Serio. Brzmi jak z kiepskiego fanficka? WELL. Umarak ciśnie Toa. W międzyczasie Gali jest w dawnej stoli Okoto. Ale musi się skradać, bo obok przechodzi Makuta, lol. Makuta niczym Hitler wygłasza przemówienie do legionu budżetowych bestii, a Gali przygląda się temu z boku. I uwaga. PLOT TWIST. Makuta wspomina o STAROŻYTNYM PRAWIE, które ZABRANIA IM ujawniania starożytnej przepowiedni zapisanej w świątyni światła. Mówi im też, że Ekimu nie odważy się tego ujawnić i Toa nie poznają swojej prawdziwej mocy. Wait. WHAT. XD Serio? James Bond. Jasem fucking Bond. Zły gość wygłasza monolog/zły master plan do swoich minionków. Po co? Po to, by zaintrygować Gali, która ma poznać PRZEPOWIEDNIĘ. I poznaje. Przepowiednia to nic innego jak rozpisane całe story G2. Gali spoileruje nam zakończenie, Toa wygrają z Makutą. Tak jest napisane w story. I znał je Ekimu. Od samego początku. Makuta też miał do niego dostęp. I kurwa... to takie żałosne. Makuta miał dostęp do przepowiedni, więc wiedział, że ma przegrać. I zrobił z tym aż nic? IDK, mógł JAKOŚ wykorzystać tę wiedzę, zmienić przyszłość lub znając poczynania Toa zastawić na nich pułapki. Ale nie. Bo... może nie umiał czytać? W międzyczasie Umarak naładowany mocą Ekimu po poprzednim ataku (to część jego planu jak się okazuje) zmienia się w Umarlaka. Jego śmierć otwiera portal dla Makuty i... duszy Gali. Toa są w komplecie. Ekimu uspokaja Toa - Spoko, czytałem skrypt. Tak ma być, wygramy to. Gali wyjawia, że planeta nie jest źródłem mocy dla Toa. To Toa są źródłem mocy dla planety. Wait. Zaraz. Co kurwa? To nie złote maski? To nie one dawały wam moc? A... planeta od kiedy była źródłem mocy dla Toa? Od... teraz? SPÓJNA FABUŁA. - Ale jak mamy go pokonać żywiołami? OPUŚCILIŚMY ŚWIAT ŻYWIOŁÓW - ZGADNIJ CO? JESTEŚMY TOA, MY JESTEŚMY ŻYWIOŁAMI. Jeszcze pada tekst, że Toa mają taką moc. WYSTARCZY UWIERZYĆ. Klisze, klisze, klisze. Z tą wiedzą Toa robią się kolorowi od żywiołów, unoszą się i strzelają kolorowymi światełkami w czarny promień śmierci Makuty ze swoich napierśników. Przy okazji mówią, że to za jedność, obowiązek i przeznaczenie. Makuta dostaje BANA i wraca do SHADOW REALM, a Toa wracają do gwiazd. Serio. Unoszą się i jako gwiazdy wracają na nocne niebo. Obrońca lodu opowiada jakimś szczylom, że jak znowu lipa będzie to wrócą. Bo taka jest legenda BIONICLE. No kurwa nie. Taka jest zjebana śmierć BIONICLE. Drugi raz. 2/10 nie brałbym Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach